SongFic La Culebra
by BattleAngel
Summary: Bajo el quemante sol, rumbo a la molienda... cuando dos compadres se encuentran, las consecuencias pueden ser imprevisibles. Ikky y Hyoga. Yaoi. Por favor, dejen comentarios.


_Íbamos a la molienda_

_Íbamos a la molienda_

El sol quema mucho. Quema mucho el sol. Mucho el sol quema. Sol quema el mucho. Gente iba la caminando... Ejem... La gente iba caminando hacia la molienda, con los inclementes rayos del sol quemándoles los sombreros y las botas. Las mujeres iban envueltas en sus rebozos, llevando el nixtamal. Los hombres iban cargando las ollas tamaleras, y uno que otro una silla de montar. Sucios de sudor y polvo, la gente hacía su camino hacia la molienda. De pronto, un tipo de botas y sombrero se unió a la procesión y dio un potente grito masculino:

–¡Compadre! –Exclamó Ikki José Gutiérrez, o como le decían los compañeros, "el Prieto".

–¡Quíhuboles, compadre! –Le contestó Hyoga Juan Rodríguez, también conocido como "el Güero".

Ambos se dieron la mano, como unos verdaderos hombres. Se respiraba la masculinidad, la virilidad, lo macho de estos dos tipos. Más machos entre los machos no podía haber. Tenían a sus viejas bien encerradas en las casas, listas para prepararles de comer y alejarles a los chiquillos mocosos. En todas las competencias de beber, o de vencidas, siempre eran los ganadores. A los caballos los tenían bien domados, y no había vieja que no hubieran desflorado en el rancho.

Ikki traía una silla de montar, mientras Hyoga no iba cargando nada.

–¿Ton´s qué, compadre? ¿Pa' cuándo le bautizamos el chiquito?

–¡Épale, compadre, que yo no me llevo así con usté! ¡Si quiere mejor se lo bautizamos a usted!

–¡No sea mamerto, compadre, digo de su niño, que cuándo lo llevan a la iglesia!

–¡Ah, sí, compadre! ¡Pues... el domingo, compadre!

–¡Yo llevo el tequila, compadre!

–¡No se diga más, compadre!

_De pronto veo venir cerquita de mi,_

_Yo vi a una culebra mirando hacia mi,_

_Y yo grité: "¡Ay, la culebra!"_

_Y yo grité: "¡Ay, la culebra!"_

No sabiendo quién era el que hablaba y quién era el que contestaba, pero todos oyendo los pormenores de la conversación por el vozarrón de semejantes tipazos, la plática tan profunda se vio interrumpida con un grito muy potente del Prieto:

–¡La culebra, compadre, la culebra!

–¿Ónde, Ónde, compadre?

–¡Ahí, ahí, compadre!

–¡Por eso, compadre, por eso! ¿En dónde mero? ¿en dónde mero?

_La gente salió huyendo mirándome enojados_

_Toditos asustados comenzaron a gritar:_

_"¡Huye, José!" "¡Huye, José!"_

_Ven pa´ca, cuidado con la culebra que muerde los pies._

Todos pusieron pies en polvorosa, dejando el nixtamal regado y tirados los rebozos y los sombreros. Unos cuantos le gritaron al tiempo que se alejaban como bólidos.

–¡Prieto, córrale porque se muere! ¡No se quede ahí apendeja'o!

Pero el Prieto Gutiérrez ya se había quedado envarado, porque la culebra estaba viboreando a su alrededor.

–¡Compadre, mire nomás qué culebrón! –Le gritó asombrado el güero:

–¡É–epale, compadre! ¿q–qué no me dijo que no se llevaba?

–¡No, compadre, si no lo estoy albureando! ¡Pero si no se quita, se lo carga toditita la ching#!

–¡Quíteme la culebra, compadre, no sea cul...!

–¡Péreme, compadre, ahorita lo ayudamos!

Y el Güero Rodríguez salió corriendo por un palo y una piedra, mientras el prieto se quedaba congelado viendo cómo la culebra se le enredaba en la pierna.

–¡A–A–apúrese, co–co–compadreeeeee! ¡Q–que ya mero no la cuento!

_¡Ay, si me muerde los pies!_

_No puedo yo bailar, si me muerde los pies_

_Ya no voy a poder gozar_

El Prieto Gutiérrez nomás cerraba recio los ojos, pensando en que si la culebra lo mordía, se iba a morir. Que ya no iba poder ir a los bailes del rancho, donde le sacaba lumbre a la pista de baile, bailando hasta con dos morritas a la vez. Y le gustaba cómo lo veía el Güero muerto de envidia, porque aquél tenía dos pies izquierdos y nomás no daba una para la bailada... pinche compadre... lo iba a extrañar...

–¡¿Compadre, qué fue a cagar piedras! ¡Apúrese que me ajustician!

_¡Echa pa´lla! ¡Ven, pa´ca!_

_Cuidado con la culebra que muerde los pies_

–¡Puf, puf! ¡Es que no había ni una maldita piedra en todo el monte! ¡Pero ya encontré una bien grande! ¡A ver, compadre, quíteseme de aquí! ¡Cúzcale pa'llá cuando le grite!

–¡N–no, compadre, si me muevo me pica la culebra!

–¡Que no le va a picar, compadre, no sea mayatón! ¡Aguántese como los hombres!

–¡Yo soy más hombre que usté y luego se lo demuestro, compadre, pero con las culebras... con las culebras tengo mucho respeto!

–¡Compadre, voy a tirar la pedrada, así que cuando le grite "¡YA!" usté tira un patadón para quitársela! ¿Me copia, compadre?

–¡Lo copio, compadre! ¡A la de tres!

–¡Una, compadre... dos, compadre... y dos y media, compadre...

–¡Compadre, déjese de pendejadas y cuéntele bien!

–¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Prieto Gutiérrez dió un patadón que envió la culebra directito... al Güero Rodríguez.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Pinche compadre!

–¡Compadre, QUÉ HE HECHO!

Y como la culebra ya se había encabronado, mordió al Güero cerquititas de allá de donde les platiqué, en el mero muslito tierno...

–¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

–¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... COOMPAAAADREEEEEEE!

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, el Prieto Gutiérrez corrió hacia su compadre del alma, mientras la culebra se zafaba y lo trataba de atacar nuevamente.

_¡Ay, si me muerde los pies!_

_Yo la quiero acurruñar, si me muerde los pies_

_Yo la tengo que matar._

_¡Echa pa´lla! ¡Ven, pa´ca!_

_Cuidado con la culebra que muerde los pies_

Entonces, bien encabronado, el Prieto Gutiérrez agarró la culebra y le torció la cabeza, cortándosela de un chasquido, y aventándola rete–lejos. Se inclinó sobre su compadre, sosteniéndole la cabeza con sus manos.

–¡Compadre! ¡Güero! ¡Güerito Rodríguez! ¡no te me mueras, compadre!

–¡Aaaarggg! Compadrito Prieto... me le voy, compadre... ya me le voy...

–¡No, compadrito, nooo!

Y desesperado le bajó los pantalones y le medio quitó los calzones para dejar al descubierto la herida, que ya se estaba poniendo morada. Sacando su navaja, hizo una incisión en las marcas de colmillos de la culebra y se inclinó hacia él para chuparle el veneno.

–¡¡P–pérese, co–co–compadre! ¿Qué va a hacer?

–¡Pos a salvarle la vida, compadre! ¿Qué más?

–¡¡Me–mejor déjeme morirme, compadre, deveritas, no hay problema!

–¡El veneno ya le está llegando al cerebro, compadre! ¡Ahorittitita lo salvo, compadre!

Y acto seguido acercó su boca a la entrepierna, cerquitita de las joyas de la familia, que era donde le había picado la culebra. Comenzó a succionar la sangre, que al principio salía negra y sabía amarga, y la escupía a un lado, haciéndolo todas las veces que fuera necesario, hasta que la sangre ya no le supo tan mal y salió roja normal. Pero como estaba tan ocupado tratando de salvarle la vida, no se dio cuenta de que el paquete del compadre se había comenzado a inflar.

–¡Listo, compadre, ya no te vas a mo––! ¡¿¿¿Compadre, a poco se calentó!

Muy avergonzado, el Güero Rodríguez se tapaba la cara con el sombrero y no se atrevía a ver el rostro de su compadre.

–Le dije que mejor me dejara morir, compadre... yo... no merezco ser su compadre...

–Compadre... Pos... E–es normal que si le tocan cerca del paquete, uno se ponga jarioso. Que no le de pena, compadre...

–No, compadre, déjeme solo compadre...

–¡¿Y a poco cree que lo voy a dejar aquí en el monte, con el solazo y los pantalones bajados, como el Tigre de Santa Julia! No compadre, déjeme ayudarle...

Y le acomodó los calzones, rozándole sin querer el paquete.

–Compadre, usté sí que se pone duro...

–¡Ya cállese, compadre, me avergüenzo de mi mismo, ahorita me voy a suicidar!

Subiéndole los pantalones y abrochándoselos, lo acarició aún más.

–Si no tiene nada de malo, compadre... mire, ya ve que lo toco y por mí no hay problema, yo soy su compadre y su amigo también y los amigos tenemos que ayudarnos. Y además soy muy macho, no soy ningún joto. Mire que yo también ando algo duro.

Y emparejó su cadera junto a la del compañero, haciendo que se tocaran sus bultos

–No... aaaahh... compadre, deje ahí...

–¿Ya ve compadre? Si no tiene nada de malo, compadre...

Y hablándole así se inclinaba sobre él y le quemaba el aliento en su cuello.

–No tema, compadre... ¿me siente?

–Aaaaahh... sí , compadre... usted es un verdadero hombre, compadre.

–Usté también, compadrito... ¿Puedo darle un beso de amigos, compadre?

–Pa' luego es tarde, compadre..

Y lo besó en la boca con furia y con deseo, mientras seguían frotando sus caderas a un ritmo más fuerte.

–¡Ay, compadre! ¡No se detenga, compadre!

–¡No me detengo, compadrito, nomás ábrame las piernas bien para poder ayudarlo mejor!

–¡Sí, compadre, lo que usté pida!

Y el Güero Rodríguez abrió las piernas, pero eso hizo que la herida recién cerrada se volviera a abrir, llenándole los pantalones con sangre. El Prieto Gutiérrez, al sentir la humedad, volteó a ver y se espantó con tanto rojo.

–¡Ah, pero qué imbécil soy, compadre, si usté está malito!

–¡Luego se me quita, usté sígale!

–¡No, no, no! No quiero que se me muera aquí en el monte... y menos sin haberlo probado yo compadre.

–Ta' bueno... tons vámonos a mi casa, para que mi vieja me parche, y luego usté se queda para cuidarme, porque aquella no sabe hacer nada de nada...

–Pinches viejas, tiene razón, compadre. Trépeseme encima, que ahorita me lo llevo y lo recuesto en su camita.

–Pero se acuesta conmigo, compadre, porque soy muy friolento.

–Faltaba más, sobraba menos, compadre...

Y así de caballito, el Prieto Gutiérrez se llevó al Güero Rodríguez a su casa. El Güero corrió a su vieja y ambos se quedaron dos días encerrados. Nomás se oían los gritos de los compadres en la noche y en el día.

–¿Y ésos?

–Han de estarse peleando, ya ves que así son los hombres, comadrita.

–Lo bueno es que si se pelean entre ellos, aluego a nosotras nos dejan en paz, comadrita.

–Yo por mí que se queden toda la vida ahí encerrados.

–Voy a la molienda a llevar el nixamal ¿nos vamos, comadre?

–Cómo no, ya traigo el mío también.

Y así se alejaron las comadres, dejando a dos compadres disfrutar de su nueva setzualidá.

**FIN**

_(¡Eso! ¡uno más, arre machos!)_

Canción: **"La Culebra"**

Artista: **Banda Machos**

Album:** "Casimira" (1992)**


End file.
